


Wrong Number

by soshii_ss



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshii_ss/pseuds/soshii_ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God is always watching all of us from above. He works in mysterious ways. He wants us to talk with Him. So we pray, pray and pray. You shouldn’t forget thanking Him every day of our lives. He always gives us a chance to see the beautiful things around us. He lets us fall for us to learn to stand up. He is giving us someone but lets us get hurt to learn and know someone better. That’s what happened to my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

It was my 24th birthday when I decided to commit suicide. I can’t live anymore. I can’t because he left me. The love of my life left me all of a sudden. I gave him everything. I loved him. I don’t know the reason why he would do that. I know I should be happy, celebrating with my family and friends, but unfortunately I’m not. Why? I have no family. I have no friends.

 

I asked God, “Why did You let this happen? If You really love me, why are you hurting me?”

 

Then suddenly, a voice answered. I don’t know where it came from. It’s like my conscience. I don’t know what to call it. “You deserve someone better. You’ll meet soon.”

 

I answered the voice. “BETTER?? I’LL GET HURT BEFORE I GET THAT SOMEONE BETTER?? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” It didn’t answer me. “HEY! ANSWER ME!! YOU BITCH, I’M GOING TO KILL MYSELF!!!!”

 

\--

 

Jessica is on her way home when she decided to call her sister, Krystal. She wanted to have a quality time with her sister since she’s very busy. Krystal didn’t answer the phone but Jessica ignored it and kept waiting for her to answer. “Come on. Pick it up, Krys.”

 

Jessica stopped her car since it’s a red light and started texting her sister.

 

Krys, why don’t you answer my calls?! 

 

A few minutes after Jessica sent the message, her sister replied.

 

What calls? I haven’t got one.

 

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows and dialed Krystal’s number.

 

“Hello unnie?”

 

“What do you mean? I’ve been calling you for the nth time.”

 

“I didn’t receive one from you except this call.”

 

Jessica just shrugged. “How about a dinner with your dearest sister?”

 

Krystal squealed. “Really? Pick me up! Pick me up!”

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

“By the way unnie, what are we going to do after? Just eating dinner? I mean, it’s special, yes... But that’s just it?”

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“How about shopping?”

 

“That’s a nice idea!”

 

“Yay!”

 

“Okay Krys, I’ll hang up now. See ya”

 

-

 

While eating their dinner, Jessica’s phone rings. It’s an unknown I.D. She furrowed her brows and gazed at her sister.

 

“Who is that?” Krystal asked.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Just answer it. It might be an emergency.”

 

Jessica obliged. “Hello?”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“What do you mean ‘who are you’? You’re the one who called me first.”

 

“No, you’re the one who called me first!”

 

“I didn’t call you. Your number was not saved here.”

 

“Check your dialed calls, miss.” Then the caller hung up.

 

“What's wrong?” Krystal asked.

 

Jessica ignored the question and checked her dialed calls. She gaped. “The girl was right. I called her first.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Remember, I told you a while ago? I was calling you but then you were not answering my calls.”

 

“But I already told you I wasn’t receiving any---”

 

“That’s it! I dialed the wrong number.” She dialed the number once again and waited for the girl to pick up.

 

“Now, what?”

 

“Y-You’re right. I’m... Uh... Sorry.”

 

“...”

 

“Miss?”

 

“...”

 

“Hello? Still there?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You saved my life.”

 

“What do you mean? Is there anyone trying to kill you?”

 

Krystal’s choked and her eyes widened after hearing the question.

 

“No, I... I decided to commit suicide but then you interrupted it by your calls. I got pissed. You called me hundredth times.”

 

“...”

 

“Sorry about my behavior a while ago. I want to see my savior’s face. I want to know you...Uh...”

 

“Jessica”

 

“I want to know you, Jessica. I’m Tiffany. So are you free tomorrow? Let’s have a small talk while having a coffee.”

 

Jessica gazed at Krystal and forced herself not to laugh after seeing the look on the latter’s what-are-you-talking-about face. “S-Sure. Where?”

 

“Starbucks, near SM Ent.”

 

“I work for SM Ent. What time?”

 

“Great! I’ll be there at 11:30”

 

“Sure.” Then Jessica hung up.

 

Tiffany, on the other hand, looks up and smiled. “Is she that ‘SOMEONE BETTER’ you’re telling me?”

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Lame? Not?


End file.
